Goodbye Earth, Hello Universe!
by nestyeagle
Summary: Isaac Tyler, the older brother of Rose Tyler, had been having a nice day when Henrick's exploded and with it his whole life changed. Suddenly he's running for his life on a daily basis and maybe falling in love in the process. Eventual Doctor/OC Doctor/Male OC
1. Rose and Isaac

**Author's Note**

**I haven't written in a long time so excuse the iffy writing and or spelling/grammar errors, I don't have a beta. Also this is my first time writing in third person sooo, yeah. :/**

**This is also a trial run to see if this story is going to do well, I was debating on posting it now or waiting till I had finished it but this'll let me know if I should continue or not.**

**If I do continue I'll try and release a chaper every week but no promises :)**

**I don't own Doctor who, the only thing I own is my OC Isaac Tyler.**

This story begins on Earth. London 2005, in the Powell Estate, there was a family of 3. The 3 inhabitant's of said household were the Tylers. Jackie Tyler, the mother of two, her eldest at 24 was Isaac Tyler and her youngest at 19 was Rose Tyler. She loved both her children dearly. The 7:30am alarm clock for one Rose Tyler begins loudly playing through the house, waking her older brother as well as herself. It had been the same way for the past month. Isaac didn't mind, but he would have really loved to sleep in for once.

He grumbled and rolled over in his bed as he listened to his sister rushing around the house, and within 10 minutes she was gone, the house falling back into peace and quiet. Just the way he liked it. He loves his sister dearly, but he would really love her to be quiet in the morning. She was like an elephant stomping through the house.

Isaac sighed and pulled himself out of bed slowly, he didn't really like mornings, preferring to sleep in till around 10am instead. He got up and pulled off his t-shirt and shoving it in the laundry basket at his door, he walked to his wardrobe and grabbed some clean clothes. He dragged himself to the bathroom, locked the door and discarded the rest of his dirty clothes in the washing basket before hopping in the shower.

After getting himself clean, he got changed and dried off his hair. He looked in the mirror, staring at his reflection. He wasn't the most good looking guy out there but he considered himself average. He had dirty blonde hair with brown eyes and freckles lightly dusted his cheeks and nose. He stood at 5'8 and had an average build. Sighing, he wiped the steam that had appeared on the mirror away before grabbing his hoodie and shoving it on, leaving the bathroom as he heard his mum call him from somewhere in the house.

"Your tea's ready, sweety! I made you some toast as well!" Jackie shouted from the kitchen.

He walked into the living room to see a plate of toast, butter and jam with a cup of tea next to it on the dining table. Grabbing his breakfast. he walked over to the couch, flopping down onto it next to his mother who was glued to the morning news. Taking a sip of his tea he tuned out the TV, his eyes falling to the coffee table. It was covered in a couple of magazines, books and letters addressed to the three residents. He put his tea and plate on the table and picked up the letter addressed to him. It wasn't a normal looking letter as it was hand written and had a little doodle of a planet on it with a little glass domed city on top of it, it didn't look like earth either which confused him.

Quickly tearing the envelope open he pulled out the letter to read it.

_Dear Isaac_

_I know this is out of the blue and you're probably wondering why this is being sent to you or who I am. _

_I can't say much right now, only that you're life is about to drastically change, if you receive this on the intended day, please be careful. It's going to get very chaotic very quickly and you may feel overwhelmed or out of your depth, but please remember this: I will always be there for you, every step of the way, when your scared or feel alone, I will always be there._

_You can trust me, even when you feel like you can't. I promise._

_Sincerely, your spaceman._

He blinked, perplexed by the letter. "Your spaceman…what..?" he mumbled under his breath, squinting at the letter.

Jackie turned her head to her son, tilting it ever so slightly, "What's that then sweetie?"

Isaac looked up from the letter, feeling the urge to hide it, he quickly pulled it to his chest to cover it up. "Nothin' … just a letter."

"From who?" she asked.

He sighed, pulling it away from his chest and looking back down at it. "No clue...it's a bit weird."

Jackie leaned over his shoulder, taking a peek at the letter, "Well that is a bit odd...spaceman, what does that even mean?"

"I wish I knew, mum." he exhaled, standing from the sofa and grabbing his dishes from the table and taking them into the kitchen before walking back into the living room. "I'm going out for a bit, okay?" He pocketed his letter and passed his mum as she nodded her head.

"Stay safe sweetie!" She shouted as he left the living room.

He walked into his room grabbing his sketchbook and pencil case off his desk, shoving them in his backpack that was hanging on the door. He grabbed his black overcoat and quickly put it on, swinging his tan backpack over his shoulders and left his room. He grabbed the keys from the hook on the wall next to the door and shouted bye as he stepped outside. He left the flats and headed for the city center to find a nice place to sketch for the day.

oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo

Isaac had found a nice little park to sit in, not far from where his sister's job was. He was planning on meeting her on the way home, they had started a habit of meeting up to walk home together, partly so he could keep her safe on her way home but it also gave them some sibling bonding time which they both enjoyed greatly, they were extremely close compared to other siblings due to the way they were brought up with just their mother. He finished putting the finishing touches on his sketch when there was a sudden explosion and his head whipped up in the direction of the noise, as his eyes landed on the location he gasped in shock and his eyes widened as he saw the smoke coming from where henrick was, his sister's place of work.

_Oh my god...Rose!_ He thought and quickly stood from the bench as he shoved all his art supplies in his backpack and swung it over his shoulders before breaking out into a sprint in the direction of henriks.

On arrival 10 minutes later there was police swarming the place along with a few fire engines, he could feel the fear and panic start to rise in his gut and suddenly felt sick. He quickly reached into his pocket and fumbled for his phone, grabbing it and quickly dialing his sister's number. He waited a minute but there was no answer. The panic was becoming almost unbearable.

_Rosie...Please don't be in there. Please be safe._ He thought, trying to temper the rising panic attack he could feel coming on.

As Isaac was focused on the burning building in front of him he was unaware of the man in the leather coat who walked by him into the alley next to him. The man walked up to a big blue box and pulled out a key from his pocket, he slid the key into place and opened the door, he felt a nudge in his mind and looked over his shoulder to look at the man with the overcoat and the look of panic on his face. There was something familiar about him that the leather coat man couldn't pinpoint.

Isaac was so engrossed in staring at the building that he didn't hear the wheezing noise behind him or notice the big blue box disappear.

oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo

Half an hour had passed since henrick's exploded and Isaac had decided to run all the way home, too worried to even think about getting the bus. Neither his mum or sister were answering the phone. He barged into the house and ran straight into the living room, finally letting out a sigh of relief as he saw his sister slumped on the couch.

Jackie walked out the kitchen and nodded at Isaac. "I know, It's on the telly! It's everywhere." She said as she passed Rose a cup of tea. "Honestly, it's aged her, skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was HER daughter!" She exclaimed as she walked back to the kitchen, giving Isaac a pat on the shoulder as she passed.

"Rosie!" he exclaimed, practically jumping on the couch and wrapping his arms around his sister, giving her a tight hug. The worry was almost stifling. "You're okay!" He squeezed his sister, as his tense shoulders slowly relaxed.

Rose let out a slight puff of air and replied, "Yeah, I'm okay Isaac." she said with a slight smile on her face.

He pulled back from the hug ever so slightly and a small frown graced his face as he stared at his sister. The worry still clear in his eyes as he looked at her.

She let out a laugh and patted Isaac's arm. "I am, I promise. Get that frown off your face!"

He finally smiled, pulling back from his sister completely as he heard the front door opening and Mickey practically ran into the living room.

"Micks! Hey man." Isaac said, nodding at Mickey slightly. He shifted onto the arm of the couch as Mickey bolted for the seat next to Rose.

He had a frown on his face as he sat down. "I've been phoning your mobile. You could've been dead!" he exclaimed as he looked at Rose. "It's on the news and everything, I can't believe your shop went up!"

"I'm fine Mickey, don't make a fuss!" Rose grumbled as she pushed Mickey away slightly.

Isaac rolled his eyes at Mickey good naturedly, the man had always been a bit clingy when it came to Rose. He was just glad the guy had enough sense to be good to his sister. Mickey knew what had happened with Jimmy Stone a few years back and he didn't exactly want to get on Isaac's bad side. Isaac was extremely protective of his family, especially Rose when it came to her having boyfriends.

"Well, what happened?" Mickey glanced at Isaac as he asked.

Isaac shrugged as Rose sighed and lay her head on his arm, looking a bit irked. "I don't know!" she said as Isaac ran his hand through her hair to try and calm her down a bit.

Mickey wouldn't give up though as he bombarded her with another question "What was it though? What caused it?" He asked, looking more and more curious about the situation.

Rose rolled her eyes and leaned forward, putting her mug on the coffee table"I wasn't in the shop, I was outside. I didn't see anything Mickey."

"Mick, give it a rest would you?" Isaac said as he hugged Rose to his side, he could tell she was getting a bit antsy.

Mickey sighed and nodded his head as Jackie walked in the room with the phone stretched out to Rose, "It's Debbie on the end, she knows a man on the Mirror." she said as she tried to hand the phone over. "Five hundred quid for an interview"

Isaac raised his eyebrows at their mum and mouthed "Five hundred?" Jackie nodded her head in response.

"Oh that's brilliant! Give it here!" Rose snatched the phone from her mum's hand and hung it up, handing her the phone back.

Jackie looked put out as Isaac sniggered at the situation, "Well, you've got to find some way of making money." She said as a small frown appeared on her face. "Your job's kaput, Isaac's work is on and off at the moment so we can't bail you out." Jackie complained.

Rose rolled her eyes as Isaac sighed, it was a rough reminder that being a freelance artist was a rough life. He didn't always get commissions or hired for a job, he'd recently been getting no work so he was completely broke and got kicked out his flat last month and had to rely on his mum. Though he did end up getting a part time job at a pizza resteraunt as a waiter. He tried to help around the house to compensate for not being able to pay full rent but Jackie was having none of it and insisted that he was fine to stay for as long as he needed rent free, which he was eternally grateful for. She really was the best mum in the whole universe in his eyes.

His thoughts were cut short as the phone started ringing again and Jackie answered, "Bev! She's alive!...I've told her, sue for compensation. She was within seconds of death!" She exclaimed as she left the living room.

Isaac rolled his eyes at his mum's back, she was always chatting on the phone, her and the phone were inseparable. He watched as Mickey stood up and chatted to Rose about going down the pub, he wasn't really paying attention, more interested in the TV at that moment and staring at the burning building, the relief hitting him again, glad his sister hadn't been in the building when it went up. His eyes travelled over to a plastic arm on the chair and he shivered slightly, there was something weird about it. It freaked him out and not much did, so that was saying something. Mickey finally left after kissing Rose, taking the plastic arm with him, but not before pretending that it was choking him to which Rose had just rolled her eyes and muttered something about guys being guys.

"Right!" Rose exclaimed as she stood up, hitting Isaac on the leg slightly. "I'm going for a shower, you need in?" She asked.

Isaac shook his head and sighed, "No, I'm good. Just going to get a snack and go to bed."

Rose hugged him and left the room, leaving Isaac alone. There was something nagging him about that plastic arm, he couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged to himself and headed to the kitchen, grabbing a packet of crisps and headed for his room, once inside he took his bag and jacket off and flopped onto his bed, staring at the constellation painted on his ceiling. He wistfully sighed and munched on his crisps and thought about the day, extremely glad his sister had been unscathed by the whole thing. At some point he fell asleep, dreaming about space and completely forgetting about the letter in his hoodie pocket.

oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo

An alarm clock went off in another room and Isaac groaned, rolling over on his bed, he felt something crumpling under him. He blearily opened his eyes and patted under him to find the thing making the crumpling noise and grabbed it, pulling it to his face to see the letter from yesterday in his hands, he sighed and slapped it down on his bedside table before getting up.

Jackie could be heard from the living room, shouting towards Rose's room "There's no point getting up sweetheart! You've got no job to go to."

He yawned, stretching his tense muscles before grabbing a change of clothes and quickly pulling on a pair of grey jeans, a plain dark grey shirt, a burgundy zip up hoodie that had a ufo on it with a little green alien inside and a pair of sneakers to finish his outfit off, he shuffled out of his room and into the kitchen. As he walked in he saw two bowls of...something on the counter. Jackie had a reputation for not being the greatest cook and he had to agree with people who had said as such. The food in the bowl looked like it was regurgitated cat food.

He scrunched his nose up at the bowls and grabbed some fruit from the glass bowl on the counter and dragged himself into the living room to sit down at the table just as Rose walked in and dejectedly sat down, he passed her the orange and she started tossing it between her hands while staring at the table.

Isaac bit into the pear in his hand, quietly munching on it he wondered about the night before with his sister's job blowing up. He really wanted to know what had happened but he didn't know how to bring it up to his sister without sounding like he was grilling her for information, he watched as his mum roamed aimlessly between the rooms and shook his head slightly. She eventually came out of the kitchen with three cups in her hand, one was blackcurrant juice and the other two were tea, she passed the blackcurrant glass to Rose and one of the cups of tea to him.

"There's Finch's, you could try them." Jackie said as she was walking towards the living room door. "They've always got jobs."

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed, still tossing the orange between her hands. "Oh great, the butchers."

"Well, it might do you good" Jackie said, turning to Rose from the doorway. "That shop was giving you airs and graces. And i'm not joking about compensation. You've hand genuine shock and trauma!" Rose looked to Isaac and mimed talking and Isaac snorted while Jackie continued unaware, "Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she was greek! I know she is greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim." Her voice faded slightly as she walked off to her room.

Isaac finished his pear and threw it in the bin when there was a rattle at the door. Rose and Isaac locked eyes, both curious as to what the noise was.

Rose shifted in her seat before standing and walking towards the front door. "Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays" she said as Isaac followed behind her.

Isaac tilted his head at the door and noticed the nails on the floor. "She didn't nail it down Rosie...I did and I'm a hundred percent sure I nailed it down last week." He crouched down by the door and picked up one of the nails, locking eyes with Rose.

She crouched down next to him just as something poked the flap, they both jumped slightly before Rose pocked the cat flap slightly before opening it completely, they were both startled to see a man on the other side, looking through the flap.

They quickly stood up and Isaac pulled the door open while Rose slipped under his arm and stood in front of him as the man began speaking "What're you doing here?" He said, baffled by Rose's appearance.

"I live here." She replied, frowning at the man.

"Well what'd you do that for then?" The man asked, clearly not understanding.

Rose put a hand on her hip and responded, "Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job."

Isaac looked down at her, then up at the man at the door. "Wait, what? He did what now?" He asked, shocked by the new information, he hadn't gotten to ask Rose about last night yet, so that had been completely unexpected to hear from this stranger.

The man stepped forward slightly, pulling out a weird silver tube with a blue light on the end and proceeded to rattle on. "Must have got the wrong signal. You two aren't plastic, are you?" He knocked both sibling's heads before continuing, "Nope, boneheads." Isaac blinked and grumbled under his breath but the man just ignored him. "Bye then!" He went to walk away, when suddenly Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door.

"You!" She grit out, "Inside. Right now." She pulled him in the house and closed the front door.

Isaac eye'd the man, suspicious. He was curious as to what happened last night and he wanted to find out, even if that meant dealing with the strange man in the leather coat. The man looked at him and smiled. He squinted his eyes at the man before shrugging and walking towards the living room.

He heard his mum shouting from her room. "Who is it?"

Rose popped her head into their mum's room. "It's about last night, he's part of the inquiry. Give us 10 minutes." She said and walked towards the kitchen, passing Isaac on the way.

The man walked up to Jackie's door as Jackie said, "She deserves compensation."

He looked at Jackie and eyed her quickly, before replying, "Oh, we're talking millions." The man looked away, towards the living room where Isaac was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

Jackie sorted her hair before saying, "I'm in my dressing gown.." She said suggestively.

The man just looked at her and replied, "Yes, you are."

"Well, anything could happen" Jackie said.

Before the man could respond Isaac had walked towards him and grabbed his arm. "Mum, no." He pulled the man into the living room away from his mum.

"Thanks." The man said to Isaac, a little relieved to be out of that situation.

Isaac just shrugged, "It's fine. She's like that with a lot of guys."

Rose popped her head through the kitchen door. "You want coffee?" She asked, looking at the man questioningly.

He smiled at her. "Might as well, thanks. Just milk"

Rose nodded her head before walking back into the kitchen to start making the hot drinks.

Isaac threw himself onto the couch, shifting the magazines from under his arse onto the table while Rose was talking away in the kitchen.

"We should go to the police. Seriously, the three of us, because Isaac knows this cop and he's nice, he can help us."

Isaac watched as the man picked up a magazine and muttered to himself, "That won't last. He's gay and she's an alien." Isaac snorted at the man and he threw Isaac a grin before moving on to a book.

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was some sort of joke gone wrong."

Isaac watched the man browse the items on the coffe table, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. "So, who are you then?" He tilted his head slightly.

The man looked up from the book he was holding and replied, "The doctor." He stated before flicking through the book, quicker than he could read. "Hmm. Sad ending" He threw the book back down on the coffee table before picking up the letters. "Rose Tyler. Isaac Tyler." He muttered to himself.

"Wait, the Doctor? Doctor what? Your saying that your parents named you the Doctor?" Isaac asked, confused about the man's name, It was more of a title than a name

"They said on the news they found a body."

The Doctor ignored Isaac and walked around the room before clocking his reflection in a mirror and flicked his ears, "Eh, could have been worse. Look at me ears!" He turned to Isaac, grinning. Isaac snorted, slightly amused by his antics.

"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke."

Isaac looked over at the kitchen, wondering how his sister hadn't noticed the fact that neither men were paying attention to what she was saying. He watched as the Doctor picked up a deck of cards and shuffled them, sending them flying. Isaac just shook his head, knowing he was going to have to clean up later.

"Anyway, if we are going to the police, I want to know what I'm saying, I want you to explain everything."

The Doctor shook his head, "Maybe not." He had the decency to look sheepish about the mess. Isaac was about to ask him another question when the cat flap rattled and both Isaac and the Doctor's head whipped round towards the door. "What's that then, you got a cat?" He looked towards Isaac who shook his head.

"We did have, but it got ran over by a bus. It's just strays from the estate now." He sighed, he missed their cat. It was called ginger and it used to curl up with Isaac when he was going to bed.

There was a scuttling noise behind the couch and Isaac quickly stood up to look behind, leaning over the edge. Suddenly a plastic arm came flying out behind the couch and attached itself to his throat, strangling him. The Doctor tried to pull off the arm and he could feel himself begin to really panic due to lack of oxygen, which wasn't helping the not being able to breathe situation he found himself in.

Rose came out from the kitchen and sighed, rolling her eyes at us. "I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. I thought you'd be better than this Isaac." She put the tray with the cups on the side table and walked towards us "Give a man a plastic hand ...Anyway, I don't even know your name, Doctor, what was it?" She asked completely oblivious to the fact that her brother was actually being strangled by a plastic hand.

That is, until the Doctor managed to pull it from Isaacs throat. Isaac leaned over, his hands on his knees and taking deep breaths, the panic finally settling some before he watched as It flew into the air and stopped. It almost looked like it was assessing the situation before it flew at Rose and covered her face, smothering it and preventing her from breathing

His panic spiked again seeing his sister in danger and rushed over to her grabbing the arm and tried to yank it off her face, the Doctor was instantly by his side trying to prize it off her face as well. They tumbled around the living room and fell into the glass table before being yanked up by the Doctor, he was surprised that his mum hadn't heard the ruckus they were making, they landed on the couch. The Doctor pulled out that silver tube thing again and aimed it at the arm, pushing buttons while Isaac continued to pull at it. It finally released, causing Isaac to fall backwards. The Doctor quickly grabbed him around his waist preventing him from falling on the broken glass table and took the hand from him. The Doctor let go of him before shoving the tube thing into the palm of the plastic hand and he watched as it stopped moving.

"Thanks." Isaac muttered, trying to catch his breath.

The Doctor held up the arm and grinned, "it's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, see? Armless." He grinned even bigger at his joke.

The grin was wiped from his face when Rose took the arm from him and smacked the doctor on his arm with it. "You think?!" She grit out, still trying to get her breath back.

"Ow, no need for violence." The doctor said as he rubbed his arm. He took the arm from Rose and quickly left the flat.

Rose and Isaac locked eyes before they quickly followed him outside. They were not missing the opportunity to get information, Isaac more so than Rose. It was time for the siblings to get some answers.


	2. Isaac and Rose

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! So, I've decided im going to try and keep this going for as long as I can.**

**I don't have a beta. Sorry for the potentially bad writing, bad grammar or spelling mistakes. Also I'm still getting used to third pov. It keeps tripping me up but It's getting there :D**

**I hope everyone likes the way the story is going so far. I have the whole of season one planned out and a bit of season two, so hopefully I'll get that far lol**

**Thank's to everyone who favourited and followed. And Thankyou to Quiet-Hoshi99 for the review. **

**Don't own Doctor Who. I only own my oc Isaac Tyler. :)**

Isaac and Rose rushed from their flat, following the Doctor to the stairs. He had to get answers from the man, first his sister's job blows up, then the Doctor shows up only for both him and his sister to get attacked by a plastic hand that couldn't possibly move. Rose looked determined as she followed him down the stairwell. Isaac pausing at the top for a moment to listen to his sister go off at the Doctor.

"Hold on a minute!" She shouted, "You can't just go swanning off!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes before replying, "Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See ya."

Isaac let out a sigh before quickly pursuing the both of them, falling into step with his sister as they trailed behind the Doctor. Isaac thought about the arm for a second, it had moved on it's own and it had strangled both him and Rose. It shouldn't have been able to do that, it was plastic, it wasn't living. It shouldn't have been able to move.

"But hold on Doctor, that arm was moving, I saw it. I felt it squeezing my neck."

Rose nodded in agreement. "It tried to kill both of us."

"Ten out of ten for observation,"

Rose grumbled under her breath before speaking up, "You can't just walk away. S' not fair! You've got to tell us what's going on!" She stated, so sure that the Doctor owed her and her brother an explanation.

They continued down the staircase, finally getting to the bottom and reaching the flat door. The Doctor pushed the door open and glanced over his shoulder for a split second, "No I don't"

Rose and Isaac followed him outside, trailing behind as Rose puffed her chest up a bit, "All right then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." She stated confidently.

Isaac looked at his sister questioningly, "Rosie, seriously? Was that supposed to sound tough? Because it really didn't work." He smirked as she threw him a glare before facing the Doctor again.

"Who are you?" asked Rose.

The Doctor sighed, "Told you. The Doctor."

Rose scrunched her eyebrows. "Yeah, but Doctor what?" She was getting a little impatient with the man, he couldn't just be called the Doctor, could he? Everyone had a name. Even if it was just two or three letters.

They passed the garage's and Isaac couldn't help but wonder where they were even going as the Doctor and Rose continued their conversation. He had fallen behind slightly, trailing his feet as they went. He felt like he didn't quite fit in, like he was the wrong puzzle piece, it still fit but it was just the wrong pattern. He sighed, dislodging that thought from his brain.

_No use thinking about that right now, gotta focus._ He shook his head and directed his attention back on the conversation.

"Just the Doctor." He said, glancing back at the both of them. They were asking questions and that was intriguing him. Maybe...no. He told himself, no more companions and he meant it.

Isaac raised his eyebrows at him as Rose copied him, a look of disbelief on her face as she responded, "The Doctor."

Said Doctor grinned back at them both. "Hello!" He wiggled his fingers in a wave and continued to their unknown destination.

Isaac smirked at him and goaded the man on. "That supposed to sound impressive?"

The Doctor kept grinning while responding, "Sort of."

Isaac let out a laugh, as did Rose. He grabbed the arm off the Doctor and examined it as they continued walking, half paying attention to where he was going and half paying attention to the conversation.

"Come on. You can tell us, we've seen enough. Are you the police?" She questioned, curious as to who exactly this man was, he was becoming more confusing and interesting the more they got to know him..

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I was just passing through." He sighed. Isaac looked up at his tone of voice and noticed the sad look cross the Doctor's face as he spoke his next words. "I'm a long way from home." He replied, longingly.

He could hear the hurt and longing in the man's voice. Whoever he was, he could tell the man had lost someone or something. No one had that amount of sadness in their voice without losing something important to them.

He glanced between the Doctor and Rose, his mind ticking as he zoned out the both of them but continued to follow. The Doctor was strange to Isaac. Very strange. This man came into their life so abruptly and all this weird stuff started happening, it couldn't be a coincidence. It was almost like the Doctor attracted trouble, he did seem like the type to enjoy the chaos. He came back to himself just as his sister started asking the Doctor something about living plastic.

"-Plastic stuff, who else knows about it?" She asked, curiously.

He glanced at Isaac, noticing the man had zoned out. He smiled slightly as he watched him start to pay attention again, "No one." He said seriously. Maybe once this was over, he would take a companion, the siblings seem'd capable enough. He'd never taken on siblings before and the two had an interesting dynamic to him. His thoughts drifted to his own family, missing them dearly. He missed Susan the most.

Rose looked at him and squinted, "What, you're on your own?" She asked, a little saddened that the man seemed to be doing all this on his own.

The Doctor sighed, humans. "Well, who else is there? I mean, all you lot do is eat chips, go to bed and watch telly." He said condescendingly

"Oi!" Isaac shouted at him jokingly.

"-While all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on." The Doctor continued with a grin on his face, amused by Isaac's little outburst.

Rose looked to the Doctor, she was extremely confused by the whole situation. "Okay. Start from the beginning." She too a deep breath before letting it back out and continuing, "I mean, if we're going with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we are, how'd you kill it?" She wondered as she glanced at her brother, he was being a lot quieter than usual and she was slightly worried by it.

The Doctor glanced at her before facing forward. "The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." He stated.

Isaac tilted his head slightly in thought, not noticing the conversation moving on. He inspected the arm, looking for some hint at what could be controlling it, but all he saw was a plastic shop dummie's arm. It felt...off though. Like there was a malicious force at the other end.

Rose glanced at her brother, nudging him in the ribs to get him paying attention again. "So, who's controlling it then?" She asked.

"Long story." The Doctor replied.

"But what's it all for?" She asked, "I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about?"

Isaac glanced at her and nudged her arm, she smiled at him before continuing her train of thought, "Is someone trying to take over britain's shops?" She grinned at the Doctor, a little chuckle escaping her.

"No." The Doctor grinned back at her.

Isaac looked at both of them, clearly not getting the whole shop dummies thing. He had only seen the arm so far and now he was finding out the entire mannequins were up and moving about? He shook his head in disbelief.

The Doctor looked over at Isaac, then to Rose. "It's not a price war." He and Rose broke out laughing, once they had calmed down after a couple of seconds he continued, with a serious tone and face. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you two believe me?" He asked, looking at them but his eyes kept focusing on Isaac, waiting for his reaction.

Rose replied with no hesitation. "No."

The Doctor's eyes completely shifted to Isaac, waiting for his response. He could almost see the gears turning in his head. Isaac scrunched his nose before responding, "Maybe? I mean it's a bit difficult to believe, you have to admit."

"You're both still listening though."

Rose slowed to a stop, Isaac stopping next to her as they both stared at the strange Doctor man. "Really though, Doctor. Who are you?" She asked, still not convinced.

The Doctor stopped walking and turned to the siblings, a small smile spreading across his face, "Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still." He paused, locking eyes with Isaac and taking a hand of each of the siblings in his own. "I can feel it. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space. You, me and Rose. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go?" He let the siblings hand's go, taking the plastic hand from Isaac, who was just coming out of the daze he had fallen into. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler, Isaac Tyler. Go home."

He looked at them both, his eyes lingering on Isaac for a split second before he turned and walked off towards a blue box. Rose looked on for a few seconds before she turned and walked away but Isaac couldn't quite tear his eyes away from the man. He watched as the Doctor pulled out a key from his pocket and open the box's door, looking over his shoulder at Isaac and winked. He stepped inside and a couple seconds later the blue box disappeared. Isaac's eyes widened as he watched the box fade, the noise drawing his sister's attention as she sprinted back to where he was but it was gone by the time she got there.

_What the ever loving shit was that_ He thought, his mind going a mile a minute after witnessing a giant box literally disappear.

oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo

Rose decided she was going to look up the Doctor and had asked if Isaac wanted to come round as well, He denied the offer, telling her he had to get to his part time had found an ad last week, offering a part time job at a pizza place down the town a few days ago as a waiter. He had went for an interview immediately and snatched up the job, hoping to at least have _some _income. It was tedious being a waiter but needs must.

He headed up to the flat and got ready, grabbing his backpack and filling it with his needed items, change of clothes, deodorant and of course his sketchbook and pencil case. He didn't ever go anywhere without it. Preferring to draw during his break than socialise with his coworkers. As he grabbed his phone from the night table, the letter fell into his open bag, not noticing as he slipped the phone into his jeans pocket. He shoved his overcoat and bag on, grabbing the house keys from his desk and heading out to the bus stop.

The bus finally pulled up and he slipped on, showing the driver his bus pass and sat down at a window seat. He was staring out the window for a couple of minutes, when the bus stopped and a tall lanky man in a brown trench coat hopped on the bus and sat next to him, grinning away at him. Isaac eyed him for a moment before looking back out the window.

After a few moments, he felt the man shift next to him, causing him to glance over at him. He looked like he was extremely uncomfortable. Isaac frowned, inspecting the man out the corner of his eye. He was a good looking guy, he was pretty slim and had nice fluffy looking hair that Isaac had the urge to run his hands through. He shook his head, dislodging that thought from his brain as quickly as it had surfaced. It was not a good idea to get a crush on a man on the bus.

The man shifted again, drawing Isaac's attention again, he cleared his throat and fully looked at the stranger. "Are you, uh, okay?" He softly asked.

The man looked to Isaac and grinned, the pained look on his face disappearing right away. "Yeah, I'm good. Just these seats." He winced as the bus went over a particularly rough patch of ground, causing him to shift in his seat again.

Isaac observed the stranger, he noticed the man clenching and unclenching his fists, which were in his lap. "It doesn't look like just the dodgy bus seats. Did you hurt yourself or something?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

The stranger smiled slightly and glanced out the front window. "I had a, uh." He frowned, pausing, before muttering, "Oh, how do I word this?" He looked over at Isaac, the smile back on his face, "I had a thing happen. A very important thing, and I may have accidentally got hurt. But I'm fine! I'm good. I promise." He finished, the smile having turned into a grimace.

He sighed, smiling at the man and nodded. Turning his head to look out the window, he let his thoughts drift to the Doctor. That man was really strange. He just hoped that whatever his sister found on him, she'd be safe.

After a couple minutes he noticed the reflection of the stranger next to him, he was staring at Isaac. He shifted, slightly uncomfortable with all the attention on him. He turned to the stranger, and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, do you need something? Is there something on my face?" He asked.

"Nope. Nothing wrong, just looking." He said with a slight smirk.

Isaac blinked. _Did he just...flirt with me? _He shook his head, clearing his thoughts before replying, "Oh-kay then. What's your name?"

"It's the d-" The stranger stopped himself, making a strange face before continuing, "Doctor John Smith. And you?" He questioned.

"Isaac. Isaac Tyler." He shook the man's hand and smiled. "You're the second Doctor I've met today Dr Smith."

Dr Smith smiled a small, almost knowing smile. "Yeah? Weird coincidence huh?"

Isaac nodded. The bus came to a stop and he stood up, "Well, this is my stop." He said.

Dr Smith stood up with a wince and let him out. "It was nice meeting you, Isaac."

"Nice meeting you as well, Dr Smith. Take care." He smiled and waved to the man as he left the bus. Heading off to work. Not noticing the sad and pained smile on the man's face as the bus left.

oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo

Isaac sighed, folding the hand towel he was holding and placing it on the counter, waiting for the next order to be placed in front of him. This job was doing his head in, he really hated being confined to a job like this. It was physically and emotionally draining. Waiting tables wasn't really the hard part, it was dealing with all the customers. Some were really nice but there was always that odd nasty one that took it out on the waiter, even though they just took orders and delivered the food, not to mention, cleaning up after people who were too lazy to at least stack their plates. The chef was just putting the food down in the little window when he heard screams from the main dining area. He quickly dashed towards the door just as Rose ran towards him. Looking out at the patrons, there was mass chaos but one thing stuck out. The Doctor, and a weirdly plastic-y looking Mickey with a set of giant club hands smashing around the room.

He watched as the Doctor pulled off Mickey's head and it fell into a table, toppling it over. It stood and started flailing around, trying to hit the Doctor. He shook himself out of his confusion when Rose smashed the alarm, shouting at people to get out.

"Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Out, Out!" She waved people towards the exit as the headless Mickey stomped and crashed into tables around the dining room, shoving them out the way and heading straight for them.

The Doctor ran over to Isaac and Rose, grabbing Isaac's hand and pulling him through the kitchen with the head under his arm, Rose hot on their heels. His confused face made the Doctor snort as they came to the exit that lead to the alley. Isaac pulled his hand from the Doctor and swiped up his backpack and overcoat near the door. They tumbled outside into the night and the Doctor turned to the door, leaning against it, he pulled out the weird metal tube thing he had seen before at their flat and used it on the door.

The Doctor backed up and turned around, heading straight for a blue box as headless thing smashed into the door. Rose looked around, frantically searching for an exit, she spotted a set of gates further down the alley and sprinted over to them, passing the massive blue box on her way. "Open the gate! Use that tube thing! Come on!" Rose practically screamed, shaking the gates violently, trying to get them open.

"Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor stated calmly, holding up the device before slipping it into his inside pocket.

Isaac slowly walked towards the big blue box in the alley, mesmerised by it. There was something calling to him, a subtle pull, telling him this was where he was always meant to be, the puzzle piece was finally matching, even though he couldn't quite see the full picture it belonged to yet.

Rose looked over at him, then the back door to the restaurant as the headless Mickey banged against it, denting it even further. Rose looked over her shoulder at the Doctor and frowned at him. "Use it!"

The Doctor shook his head, "Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here."

The Doctor ambled towards the blue box and pulled out a key, unlocking the door and stepping inside. Isaac's eyes followed the man, curious as to how they were all going to fit inside the box. Never mind the fact that the headless Mickey was denting a metal door, wood wouldn't hold it back.

Rose huffed, and sprinted over to Isaac staring at the blue box.. "You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us, Doctor!"

Headless Mickey smashed at the door several more times before Isaac decided it was a good idea to at least try and hide. He walked over to the blue box and peaked his head inside while his sister was preoccupied with rattling the gate again. What he saw inside made his jaw drop. He slowly entered, entranced by the sheer size of the inside, the Doctor took notice of the look on his face and let a small smile grace his own face.

"It's...wow." He wistfully sighed, his eyes full of disbelief. He couldn't quite wrap his brain around what he was seeing. He was about to continue when Rose barged in, then immediately left. She came running back in a second later, slamming the door behind her and frantically looking around the room.

"It's going to follow us!" She exclaimed.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute."

Isaac threw the Doctor a glare, he really didn't like when people spoke to his sister like that. His glare dropped and his focus shifted to the room in front of him. In the center was what looked like a mish mash of objects that made up a device that looked like a console, a glowing green-y blue tube in the center of it that rose up from it and had all sorts of wires hanging off it, leading to unknown places. The floors were grated and the central platform was raised slightly, with a ramp running from the door up to it. There was massive coral struts that went from floor to ceiling around the platform and the walls had a weird hexagon and circle pattern on it. He took all that in with a look of awe on his face, not noticing the Doctor glancing at the both of them.

"You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect." He said, connecting wires to the head. "I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." He stopped fiddling with the wires and turned to the siblings. "Right, where do you two want to start?"

Rose looked around, still taking everything in. "Uhm, the inside is bigger than the outside?" She asked, unsure.

"Yes."

"It's alien?"

"Yeah."

Isaac looked at the Doctor and tilted his head, "Are you an alien then?"

The Doctor's focus shifted to Isaac. "Yes. Is that all right?"

Isaac nodded his head while Rose replied, "Yeah."

The Doctor looked between them before continuing on, "It's called the Tardis, this thing. T.A.R.D.I.S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Rose glanced around the Tardis in panic, she quickly covered her mouth before bursting into tears. Isaac scrunched his eyebrows and walked over to his sister, pulling her into his arms and hugging her close, trying to calm her down.

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." The Doctor said.

Isaac sighed, a tint of anger lacing his voice as he replied, "She's not crying cause' of culture shock, spaceman."

The Doctor frowned, mouthing the word to himself before shaking his head. He never quite understood the human's need to nickname each other.

"Did they kill him?" Rose mumbled. The Doctor just stared at her, not understanding. "Mickey! Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" She asked, her voice laced with concern and agitation.

The Doctor looked slightly abashed at forgetting the boy whose head he pulled off. "Oh. I didn't think of that."

"He's her boyfriend! You pulled his head off and you didn't think she'd be upset over that? What was he anyway? What'd they do to him?" Isaac asked, concerned for his friend's wellbeing.

Rose huddled into her brother's arms, another sob escaping her lips. She glanced over to the head and gasped, drawing both men's attention to the console where the head was currently melting. The Doctor shouted and ran over, frantically pushing buttons and pulling levers. A loud wheezing noise reverberated around the room. Isaac looked to the central column, noticing it looked like it was almost breathing. He stood staring at it, mesmerised by the noise. It was like...the sound of the Universe. That was the only way he could describe it. It held such promise.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, glancing around the room in fear and clinging to her brother's arm

The Doctor sighed, glancing at the two siblings, noticing Isaac was staring at the time rotor, not paying attention to anything else. He frowned, getting that feeling in his gut again. There was something about Isaac he couldn't put his finger on, something that was causing his time sense to act up. He shook his head and groaned. He needed to focus on flying and not solving the puzzle that was Isaac Tyler. "Following the signal from the head." He groaned and quickly ran around the console, pushing more buttons. "It's fading!" He paused, staring at a little screen attached to the main column. The room began to shake a little, causing Isaac to grip onto one of the coral struts to keep his balance. "Wait a minute. I've got it! Oh no, no, no, no! Wait. Almost there, Hold on! Here we go!" He frantically shouted, glancing at the Tylers.

The wheezing noise faded and a thud echoed through the room, signaling they had landed. The Doctor turned from the console and sprinted to the doors, leaving the siblings to look on in worry.

Rose shouted, panicked. "You can't go out there! It's not safe!"

They glanced at each other, both deciding to follow the Doctor. They poked their head outside, noticing they had moved the both of them stepped outside. Isaac looked around in wonder, they were in a completely new location and that baffled him, it shouldn't have been possible. And yet here they were. They stood next to the thames, the London Eye across the river. He readjusted his backpack straps, a little uncomfortable as the straps were digging into his shoulders.

He quickly pulled it off and opened the door of the Tardis, throwing his backpack inside. It landed near the door as he turned around, closing it and focusing on the Doctor.

"Damn. I lost the signal. I got so close." The Doctor stated dejectedly as he walked over to a half wall and looked around.

"We've moved. Does it fly?" She asked.

The Doctor sighed, "Disappears there, reappears here. You wouldn't understand." He waved his hand dismissively at us.

Isaac glared at him indignantly. He took a breath and cleared the frown from his face. "But, if we're somewhere else, where'd that headless Mickey duplicate thing go?"

"It melted with the head, Isaac." The Doctor stated, he turned around and walked back over to the Tardis, "Are you two going to witter on all night?" replied the Doctor, irritation in his voice.

Rose looked away, running her hand through her hair, "I'll have to tell his mother." She sighed. Isaac pulled her in for another hug as the Doctor stared at with a blank look on his face. "Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you went and forgot him. Again!"

He sighed, rubbing Rose's arm. _Here we go_ He thought. His sister could have a bit of a temper at times, he'd been on the receiving end of it one too many times to feel comfortable around her when she got angry.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey," Isaac threw him a glare but the man just ignored it. "It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?" He said, his voice having gotten progressively louder.

"All right!" Rose shouted in response.

Isaac shook his head, rubbing his eyes. He really hated when people argued, it reminded him of the countless arguments Rose and their mum had after the Jimmy Stone Incident.

"Yes, it is!" The Doctor huffed, folding his arms and looking away.

There was an awkward pause. Isaac scuffed his shoe against the ground before walking away from the two, he walked over to the half wall nearby and leaned on it, staring up at the London Eye and let his thought's drift. He thought back to the letter on his bedside table, remembering that he called the Doctor spaceman earlier. It had just slipped out, it felt so natural to call the Doctor spaceman. Was it possible that it was the Doctor who sent him that letter? But they hadn't even met at that point, how was it possible that the Doctor had sent it?

He looked over his shoulder to see the Doctor and Rose walking towards him. The Doctor walked up to him, before turning and facing Rose. "But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" He asked.

Isaac faced him, raising his eyebrows. "Wait, hide what?"

"The transmitter." He looked at Isaac, then to Rose. "The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." He said.

Rose bit her lip and scrunched her nose. "What's it look like, then?"

The Doctor looked at her blankly and turned to Isaac. "Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." He turned his back completely to the London Eye and continued, "A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel." He said, miming what it looked like.

Isaac moved to stand next to his sister, a slow smirk spreading across his face as he looked at the London Eye over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Radial, close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." He looked at both our faces, noticing we were both focused on something behind him, he turned around but not seeing anything obvious he looked to us again. "What?"

Isaac nodded his head behind the Doctor, who looked even more confused. "What?" What is it?"

He sighed, "Y'know, for someone who seems awful smart, you can be awful thick, huh?" He took the Doctor's jaw in his hand and turned his face to the London Eye. The Doctor looked at him and a huge grin spread across his face.

The Doctor locked eyes with Isaac, a grin spreading across his face. "Oh. Fantastic!" He let out a laugh.

Rose laughed at him as he grabbed her brother's hand, who had a huge smile on his face. The three ran across the nearby bridge towards the London Eye, the Doctor and Isaac hand in hand. She couldn't help but feel excited, wondering what was going to happen next.

Isaac was feeling giddy. Not only because the Doctor was holding his hand, but by the sound of it they were about to meet another alien. They finally slowed down once they were under the London Eye.

"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, cables. Anything made of plastic."

The three of them stopped and scanned the area, looking for an entrance. Rose glanced at her brother and wiggled her eyebrows at him before she voiced her thoughts, "The breast implants." She said with a slight smirk.

Isaac shook his head and grinned, his sister liked making jokes out of tense situations. It was something he loved about her. He looked down at his hand, still clasped in the Doctor's slightly bigger one and a soft smile spread across his face.

The Doctor looked around, inspecting the area. "Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

Rose walked around, trying to find a way underneath, she finally spotted a manhole cover at the bottom of some stairs and shouted over at the two of them. "What about down here?"

Isaac pulled the Doctor over to the wall and they both looked over, the Doctor smiled at the both of them. "Looks good to me!" They ran down the stairs and the Doctor let go of his hand, leaning down and shifting the hatch to peer inside. There was an ominous red glow coming from inside. "Well, looks like this is it."

"It looks like something straight out of a horror movie." Isaac said, a shiver racing down his spine. He shook it off and followed the other two down the ladders and into a small room, it had chains hanging from the ceiling, all around the room. They walked forward, coming to a closed door and the Doctor pushed it open gently, Isaac and Rose followed close behind.

Walking into the open space, Isaac looked around, taking everything in. It was a multi-leveled chamber looking down into a big vat of liquid, it gurgled and groaned. He flinched, he really didn't like the feeling of that thing. He couldn't quite explain it but it felt...malicious.

"The Nestene Consciousness." The Doctor declared, leaning on the railing. "That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature."

Isaac leaned over the railing, trying to get a better look. "So, what do we do now?"

"I'm going to talk to it." The Doctor said, while Rose looked at him questioningly.

"What about the anti-plastic?" She asked.

The Doctor looked down into the vat, replying, "I'm not here to kill it. Gotta give it a chance, after all it is a living creature." Isaac smiled at him, the three walking down a set of stairs to their right.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation.

The liquid bubbled and flexed, making a groaning noise.

The Doctor nodded his head, a small smile gracing his face for a second. "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?"

Isaac's eyes were drawn away from the Doctor as Rose gasped and sprinted down to a lower level where Mickey was curled up. He quickly followed her down. They ran over to Mickey and Rose started babbling away while Isaac made sure he wasn't injured.

"Oh man, Micks. You stink. What happened to you?" Isaac asked, scrunching his nose up.

Mickey clung to Rose's leg and pointed at the vat below. "That thing down there, the liquid." He said, panicked. "Isaac, Rose, it can talk!" His eyes were full of fear as he shook slightly.

Rose looked over at the Doctor who was walking down towards the three of them, "Doctor, they kept him alive!" She said, relieved.

The Doctor glanced at us as he passed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

"You knew that, and you didn't think to mention it?" Isaac frowned. A little angry at the man for not mentioning that at all.

Rose was about to say something when the Doctor cut in, "Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" He walked down to the lower level to a small platform overlooking the liquid in the vat and resumed his conversation. "Am I addressing the Consciousness?" The liquid gurgled and the Doctor continued, "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" The Doctor said, grinning and looking proud of his little joke.

Isaac sighed and slapped his hand on his face, muttering under his breath about idiotic aliens. He glanced back down and did a double take, the liquid had formed some sort of face, and it looked angry. Isaac shivered, uncomfortable looking at it. He glanced at Rose and Mickey who were looking on with varying degrees of confusion and fear on their faces.

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple." The Doctor said. The liquid groaned and bubbled in response. "Don't talk about constitutional rights-" It gurgled and popped louder. The Doctor frowned at it, getting a little annoyed at the creature. "I am talking!" The liquid cooled down, letting the Doctor continue uninterrupted. "This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just leart how to walk, but they're capable of so much more." His thoughts drifted towards his past companions, before settling on the thought of Isaac and Rose. "I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."

Isaac gasped, spotting the two plastic dummies walking up behind the alien, "Doctor!" He shouted in fear, worried for the man who had come into their lives in a literal explosion. The pair of dummies grabbed the Doctor's arms, one of them securing him and the other reaching into his pocket and pulling out a vial of liquid and holding it up to the Doctor's eyeline.

He frantically looked between the Vial, the dummies and the Doctor, trying to think up some way of getting the strange man out of the situation he had found himself in.

Said man was currently straining, trying to get out of the dummies grips as he shouted at the vat, "That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it." The Doctor said, looking a little worried as the plastic creature continued to get angrier, if the gurgling and groaning was anything to go by. "I wasn't attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not." The liquid creature made a noise, confusing the Doctor. "What do you mean?"

A door near Mickey and the siblings slid open to reveal the Tardis. Isaac glanced at it before quickly looking back to the Doctor in worry. He was frantically shaking his head, looking more pain'd than scared now.

"No. Oh. no. Honestly, no." The creature groaned. "Yes, that's my ship." It gurgled and spat. "That's not true. I should know, I was there." The Doctor's eyes filled with pain, and Isaac was sure there were some tears glistening in them also. What could make a man like the Doctor have that look of sheer pain on his face? Isaac shook his head, focusing back on the conversation. "I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" The Doctor cried in anguish. The pain on his face had increased. He just wanted to hug the man, to tell him it was okay to cry. He looked like the sort who would hold all his emotions in until they burst.

The face in the vat contorted, it looked almost, angry. It was disturbing to look at.

Rose panicked, shouting towards the Doctor, "What's it doing?!"

The Doctor looked over at us, struggling in the dummies arms, the panic back on his face, but not for himself. "It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified." He looked back at the liquid in the vat, "It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion!" He locked eyes with Isaac and shouted, "Get out, Isaac! Just leg it! Get you and your sister outta here!"

Isaac glanced at Rose and Mickey, the panic starting to fill his chest. He saw Rose pull out her phone, calling their mum. He looked back at the Doctor, making a decision. He wasn't going to leave him here to die. No way. He heard Rose shout their mum's name, telling her to go home. Isaac's eyes were drawn to the vat as a bubble of electricity covered it and reaching for the ceiling. Small sparks were way too close for Isaac's comfort. His attention was drawn to the Doctor as he shouted up at us.

"It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!" The Doctor looked at the vat, frantically hoping these stupid humans would finally leave and save themselves.

Rose muttered under her breath, "It's the end of the world."

The plastic in the vat started getting extremely agitated, it swirled and groaned as the Doctor finally had enough, struggling in the dummies grip more frantically and shouted at the siblings to get out of there. "Isaac! Rose! Get out! Just run!"

Rose and Mickey legged it to a set of stairs, only for them to be crushed by falling debris from the ceiling. Isaac turned around, looking for an exit. The only one he saw was the Tardis. He grabbed Rose and Mickey and dragged them up to the alien's ship and rattled the door. Both Mickey and Rose cowered at the door, a look of fear and sadness ingrained in their face. He muttered under his breath about stupid keys before locking eyes with the Doctor down below. He couldn't leave the man, he just couldn't. There was something about him. Something that intrigued the part in Isaac that longed to see the universe.

"Time Lord." A growly, echoey voice said, it resonating through the whole chamber.

Isaac stood back from the Tardis, looking around the chamber. He spotted an axe and chain on the nearby wall and legged it over there. Grabbing the axe, he swung it at the rope holding the chain in place.

"I've got no proper job, maybe no future." He grunted, looking up at his sister who was looking at him in fear and worry.

Mickey was hugging the side of the Tardis when he shouted at him, "Just leave him! There's nothing you can do!"

"But I'll tell you what I do have. Family. And if there's one thing I can't stand is my sister being scared. So, let's hope those years of P.E and all that rope climbing can finally come in handy." He swung one more time, the rope separating from the chain. He quickly grabbed it and took a deep breath and sprinted for the edge of the platform. He kicked off the edge and smacked one of the plastic dummies in the side, causing it to loosen its grip on the Doctor, letting the man toss it over his shoulder and into the vat. He swung his legs out at the other one and it lost its balance, falling into the liquid with the anti-plastic.

The Nestene absorbed the vial and started screaming a high pitched noise as Isaac swung back to the Doctor who grabbed him around the waist, pulling him safely down. "Isaac!" He placed him on the ground and grabbed his hand, "Now we're in trouble!" He exclaimed, while grinning at Isaac. He grinned back and they bolted back to the Tardis as the place started exploding. Once they reached the Tardis, the Doctor pulled out a key, quickly unlocking the door. The four of them tumbled inside and Isaac slammed the door shut as the Doctor set the ship to dematerialise.

oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo

The Tardis appeared in an alley, Mickey tumbling out as quick as possible. He had a look of sheer terror on his face and ran over to a stack of wooden palettes, trying to hide behind one of them. Rose and Isaac quickly followed, the Doctor leaning on the door to the magnificent ship. Rose pulled out here phone and quickly phoned their mum, he could hear her freaking out on the other end.

Rose grinned and hung up the phone, while Isaac looked over to the Doctor. He looked at the man, trying to puzzle him together, but he felt like he was missing a vital piece. He tilted his head at the Doctor, who just grinned in response.

Rose turned to the Doctor after making sure Mickey was okay, "Fat lot of good you were."

"Nestene Consciousness?" He snapped his fingers, "Easy."

Isaac snorted, "You were a bit useless in there, like a wet sock. You'd be dead if it wasn't for Me" He smiled. He had actually saved the Doctor's life. That was mental to him.

The Doctor nodded his head, "Yes, I would. Thank you." He paused, glancing between the two of them, "Right then, I'll be off." He looked at Rose, then to Isaac, his gaze lingering for a second longer than was considered appropriate before tearing his eyes away and looking to Rose. "Unless, er, I don't know. You could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge." He grinned, patting the door of his ship with a grin.

Isaac glanced away, _Of course he'd want Rose to go with him. Even if I did save his life, it's nothing on Rose. She's well...Rose. She's brilliant._ He sighed forlorn, he really wasn't anything special compared to her in the long run.

"Don't! He's an alien, he's a thing!" Mickey shouted, pointing and glaring at the Doctor.

The Doctor, mildly offended at being called a thing, snipped back at Mickey. "He's not invited." He glanced between the siblings, noticing Isaac was looking away, a sad look on his face. The Doctor frowned, that wouldn't do. "What do you think? You could stay here, fill your lives with work and food and sleep, or…. You could go anywhere." He stated. Finally excited at the prospect of taking on companions again. And two amazing one's at that.

Rose looked at the Doctor, a thoughtful expression on her face as Mickey clung to her leg, "Is it always this dangerous?"

"Yeah." replied the Doctor, a grin making its way on his face.

She looked away, her eyes falling on her brother and then Mickey. "Yeah, I can't. I've uh, I've got to go and find my mum, and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, and Isaac need's someone to vent to when he's had a bad day. So."

The Doctor looked at her, disappointedly. He looked at Isaac and took a deep breath, "What about you Izzy boy?" He asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Isaac's head whipped around to the Doctor, shock clear across his face. "Wait, you-you're asking me?" The Doctor nodded and a grin split across Isaac's face. His head whipped around to his sister and she nodded at him. He grinned and practically bolted over to the Tardis.

"Right then. We'll be off. See ya around." The Doctor walked into the Tardis. Isaac looked over his shoulder and waved at his sister, who waved back, a smile on her face. She was happy Isaac was finally getting something he wanted. He walked into the Tardis, closing the door behind him.

The Doctor dematerialised the Tardis as Isaac walked up to the console, a thoughtful expression on his face.

The Doctor looked up at him and raised his eyebrow, "What's with the look?" He asked.

"Well, It's just. You said the Tardis was Time And Relative Dimension In Space, right?"

"Yeees?"

"So, if im right, then it travels in time?" Isaac asked, his head tilted slightly and a curious look on his face.

The Doctor stared at him for a couple of seconds before grinning maniacally and dashed around the console. The Tardis reappeared in the alley and Isaac ran to the door, popping his head out just as Rose and Mickey turned back. "Rosie! It travels in time!" He grinned. He turned around and ran back to the console, hearing his sister's feet thumping on the ground behind him. Rose ran into the Tardis with a matching grin on her face.

The Doctor looked over at the two, the grin having never left his face. "Right. Off we go!" He said, pulling the dematerialisation lever.

_Next stop, everywhere._ Isaac thought to himself. The excitement barely contained within his body.


End file.
